1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having stored therein a telephone directory (including an address book) etc. in which at least address information is registered, an information acquisition method and an information acquisition program for acquiring desired information from an information service server based on the registered data in the telephone directory.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, it has been possible to acquire various information data by means of a mobile communication terminal (for example, a mobile phone terminal) by connecting to networks, such as the Internet. Examples of universal information data used by a lot of users among those that are available by means of a network are, for example, transfer guidance (including last train guidance), weather information, map information, etc.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-49684 (patent document 1), in particular, in FIG. 3, discloses an information provision system which reduces the time and effort for inputting information required for receiving information from a server. This is accomplished by transmitting the personal information of a mobile terminal user that is registered with the terminal and current position information acquired by a GPS function provided for the mobile terminal through a network to the server which provides information services.